


What wishes are for

by Salicina



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Gen, Kurebayashi Kazuki (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salicina/pseuds/Salicina
Summary: Yuzuki knows that she has something worth wishing for.
Kudos: 1





	What wishes are for

The girl rushes off, tears staining the pavement behind her. Yuzuki makes no move to follow, simply watching as the girl stumbles around the corner.

Another wish destroyed, but that’s fine. It was another petty one anyway.

_I want my crush to notice me._

_I want to be beautiful._

_I want to be stronger._

Her mouth twitches into a frown as she stuffs Hanayo back into her pocket. They don’t even qualify as wishes. All those things could be solved with their own power if only those girls actually tried.

With hers, she isn’t even allowed to try. The mere concept of her wish is forbidden, disgusting, and wrong. Not just by society, but by biology itself. But she can’t help the way she feels. No amount of shame or jeers could ever blot out her love for Kazuki.

That’s why a wish is required. 

The world must be rewritten if she wants that love to come to fruition. Maybe that means she and Kazuki won’t be siblings. Or perhaps society’s perception will be reversed, and her love won’t be full of sin. She’ll get to choose, right? Hanayo said that an Eternal Girl is one who can make wishes come true. She’s getting close. Just a few more battles and she’ll meet the qualifications. 

Yuzuki makes her way out of the alley. The sun is starting to set. If she’s lucky, she can fit in two more matches and be home in time for dinner. 

Wishes aren’t given for free after all, and proving her resolve, which she’s held tight since childhood, is a small price to pay.

Like her, Hanayo doesn’t hesitate, forging on, teaching her to calm down and execute plans carefully. They’ve been so in sync lately. There’s no way they’ll lose.

Yuzuki smiles.

Hanayo waits.


End file.
